


Das Ende

by thedarkmoon



Category: Olli aus Ossiland
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Ende für das Roman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so German isnt my native tongue, and all mistakes are mine. I wrote this piece as a class project where we had to write an actual ending for the short novel "Olli aus Ossiland". Its also super short, and shows off most of my skills in German. But yeah, enjoy the actual ending. :D

                Weder Biene noch Marlies kommt durch die Tür. Keine schöne Mädchen kommt fü mich am Eroffnungsabend. Aber nichts ist schief gegangen. So. Was habe ich gemacht? Keine Mädchen, keine Träume. Aber ich habe meinen Job, und es war gut. Ein guter Job mit vielen Freunden und viel zu tun.

                Nach der Arbeit ging ich oft in einen Kneipe, um meine sorgen weg zu trinken. Manchmal sah ich Maik da, aber wir sprachen nicht zu einander. Das war schlecht, und ich fühlte mich immer trauriger.

                Aber eine Nacht, al ich in den Kneipe war, um meine sorgen weg zu trinken, sah ich ein schönes Mädchen. Sie hatte laange, schwarze Haare und tief gebräunte Haut. Ein Vietnamasin Frau! Sie fand einem Platzt neben mir, kaufte sich ein Bier, und sagte mir. “Ich erinnere an dich. Aber ich habe Ihrem Name vergessen. Wie heiβen Sie?”

                “Ah, ich heiβe Olliver. Olli.” Ich sagte, “Und Sie? Wie heiβen Sie?”

                “In den Kaserne nennen Leute mich Lai.” Sie sagte, und lächlte. Sie war sehr schön, und bald hatten wir die ganzen Nacht sprechen.

                Und so ja. Lai war schön und nett. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihr. Und in wenigen Wochen war ich verliebt. Ich arbeitete noch beim Hotel Restaurant, und Lai studierte, um Lehrerin zu werden. Und das war der Anfang.

                “Wir sollen heiraten,” sie sagte mir. Es war spä in der Nacht, und wir waren in mein kleines Wohnung. “Dann können wir unsere Leben zusammen anfangen.”

                Und was soll ich sagen? Ehrlich gesagt, musste ich “Ja” sagen.

                Und so, wir hatten eine schöne Hochzeit. Der Ost Koch und die Vietnamasin Lehrerin. Ein Wunderbares paar. Am Ende lebten wir in lautere Freude zusammen. 


End file.
